Halloween for the Candy Hunters
by PrincessZidet
Summary: X and the other hunters go out for the first time of trick or treating. What they don't know is that it's not as fun and as easy as most kids make it out to be. Especially when dealing with the elderly. Finished! Please do read and review.pretty please?


Zidet: (clears throat) umm yes.. Well um..Hello..hi..I want you all to know I am continuing my other big story.But.. I have writer's block with.it..But it will continue soon.. This is a long shot but I am going to try anyways. It seems fun. Please do try and go easy on me. Not sure if I can do holiday specials.One more thing Axl in this fic has the voice from X7. And if any of you have seen that old movie of rudolph..then you should get the joke.

Kurai: Zidety.. just hurry and start before everyone get's mad.

Zidet: Well ok.. Korosa what do you have to say about this?

Korosa: hn...

Zidet: ...never mind.. disclaimer time!

Disclaimer- Princess Zidet does not own Megaman and actually.. I don't own Korosa and Kurai either...Unless they want me to own them.. Other then that.. um..are my friends characters. But I have permission! So..please read..and um..no flames.. please?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does this costume make me look fat"? The black and white form moved to the side, eyebrow raising while leaning against the wall, his body shuffling away from the rest of the hunters, a loud bell sounding as he moved.

The hunters all scurried to quickly get out of they way, tripping and stumbling slightly, eyeing the supposed S class Maverick Hunter. Another stood close by him and patted him on the shoulder, shaking his head.

"Zero..Your..costume is a cow. You are supposed to look a little...Well...how can I say this? Pleasantly plump"? X winced, hearing him say such a thing. He figured he had tried his best to say it in the lightest form he could possibly think of. He secretly wondered why his fellow hunter and friend had picked such a odd costume, considering what most people called him. But in his opinion, X thought it was best that every hunter here should be what they wanted to be. The only thing that bothered him was when he would ever so often see some walk by in brutal barbaric costumes; such as a grim reaper or demonic beings. He much rather preferred Halloween costumes that consisted of... Peaceful things.. Princess's, fairies,and other light hearted beings. Many would say he was a bit to feminine for his own good to think such things like that. But on the other hand, his costume couldn't really fit into any category he had ever heard of. The saying as it went, 'You are what you eat' has now been changed simply to.. You are what you drink. And to put it simply, what would a busy hunter like him drink if he had to stay up night and day with paperwork and fighting off mavericks? Coffee, of course. Now he couldn't exactly be that, but he was close enough being a coffee machine.. which gave him plenty of stares.

"Aww X geez. Now I don't want to even be seen." Zero whined, ringing the bell around his neck, grumbling.

X quickly looked back at him, his outfit a bit to big for comfort. And Zero thought he was fat? X's costume took up to much space which had caused him to knock over so far a table,one pumpkin,a full glass of punch, and one unfortunate person.

"Well Zero.. It is a bit late for that, you know? You are right in the middle of everyone right now. And if you think you look a little weird.. Then look at me and Axl." X immediatly regretted saying such a thing, knowing it would probably make Zero feel better, but in the end make him feel worse.

"Oh thanks X. Your right.What a buddy!" He patted X on the shoulder quickly, a wide grin appearing on his face.

X looked down and sighed, nodding his head to him, laughing nervously and letting his shoulder slump irritably.

"Uh.. yeah..sure Zero..anytime."

Zero looked from side to side, before looking back to his caffeine loving friend.

"Hey X... Speaking of Axl..Where the heck is he and the others?" He asked,grinning down at his costume. Instead of just those plain boring black spots on him,he decided to add a little more decoration to it. Besides; money loved him. And although _he_ liked money, he didn't _love_ it. Maybe liked it a bit more then other people,but not in the same sense. On his costume was more then the black spots. Those and big green dollar signs. He was not just any cow. He was a cash cow. So therefore it made him special.

X tilted his head to the side watching Zero stare down at his costume, mumbling something about him being special. He decided it was best not to ask, so pretended he didn't hear and answer the question instead.

"Axl..? Well you know.. you kind of bought him the costume.. And he didn't get to choose.. So he.. He doesn't want to come out of his room.I don't think he feels very comfortable in it." X tapped his foot impatiently. He had been waiting here for all of them to come around for the past 30 min. And only Zero had showed. The other three he didn't know. Zero, he knew would show up. This whole thing was his idea. It was a wonder that they all ended up agreeing. But now as he stood here, he wondered if they really did.

Zero huffed, crossing his arms, looking rather dissapointed.

"Aww what are you talking about, X? How can he not like it? It fits him perfectly. Besides.. It's from me. What's not to like"? The same silly grin plastered on his face grew wider.

Before X could tell Zero how ridiculous he was for saying that, he sensed someone behind him. Someone tall and rather grouchy sometimes. Someone who very much reminded him of Zero in the earlier days when all the destruction was around. It was still here. Just not as of late.

"Oh! Hey Korosa! Where have you been! We have been looking for you all over the place..You um.. look pretty..scary. What are you supposed to be?"

Zero walked up behind X, making him sigh as he turned a little to the side to face the other hunter as well, stretching his arms out, though they certaintly didn't go far.

The other just stood there, his face masked, his body very still. He had his arms crossed, looking straight ahead of him, not really paying attention to the others. It was obvious he had heard them though. His body shifted just a little, his head going down to supposedly look at them.

"Hn..A Gundam.."

The two just stared for a few moments, before Zero clapped his hands together, waddling around him.

"Whoa, Nice costume, Korosa! I never thought you would even dress up for Halloween. Good job, man!" He raised his hand up for a high five, though he sighed realizing Korosa was not one to give those.

"Uhh..Guess not. Well um hey, Where is the little furball? I thought he was coming with you"? He smirked still observing the costume. From the look of it, he had guessed Korosa was supposed to be Wing Zero Custom. And he did a pretty good job at it too. The only difference was that he was mini sized. Zero and X both knew better then to actually say that to him though. The last thing they needed was a enraged reploid going about the hunter base. It was Zero's guess of course,but Korosa would probably go beat Kurai up for anything he was angry at anyways. He somewhat felt sorry for the poor furball.

"...He is right over there..stupid fox doesn't want to come out." he stated simply, tilting his head over to the direction of where he had just come from.

The two both looked over, spotting a glimpse of a black tail. It quickly moved away, revealing the whole reploid instead. He was a little shorter then the three infront of him,but looked angry despite his height. His yellow eyes narrowed, black ears twitching, a frown on his face. His usual black armor was now replaced with black fur and a little patch of white on his stomache. A little small bell was around his neck,along with a simple black collar.

"You..all suck! I am not-"

"Hey! Kurai! Your a kitty!" Zero pointed,smiling and chuckling afterwards.

Kurai huffed and let his left ear twitch slightly.

"Listen old man!" he walked up to him quickly, moving his black tail forward, giving him a nice hit in the face with it before shaking him.

"I am not a kitty! I am a kitsune reploid! A kitsune! You hear me! Not a kitty! Not.. a kitty.." he took in deep breaths before dropping Zero, crossing his arms,grumbling, turning away from them.

Zero still continued smiling as he stretched.

"Well then.. We have you two.. What about Axl now? Do I have to go pull him from his room?"

Korosa slightly looked back to Kurai with a glare, moving his head to the front as if telling him to get back up with the small group. The kitsune reploid glared back,but walked angrily back up to them and grumbled something about 'old geezers ruining his life'.

Korosa,standing right beside him,kept his arms crossed. If he heard Kurai's comment, he chose to ignore it since he

spoke immediatly after to them.

"Let's just hurry and get him before I change my mind about this..Come on fox.. Let's go..Wait.. I am sorry..Come along Kitty." He turned walking the opposite direction, saying nothing more, his heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Kurai's instant yelling was heard right after,along with him hopping up and down.

"Damn you Korosa! I am not a kitty! You hear me! Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

Zero and X shrugged following along afterwards, wondering if Axl would even join them at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now come on Axl-poo! Open the door.." Kurai knocked on the door with a sickly sweet tone that dripped with sarcasm.

Silence.

"Open the door you little snot! _I_ have to be out here! So you do too! Now open up! C'mon!" Kurai banged on the door repeatedly, till Zero quickly shoved him out of the way.

"Aww come on now Kitty. You are never going to be able to get him to open the door by yelling like you are. That isn't the way to do it.." He spoke softly, clearing his throat after, looking to the door.

"Axl! open the door, squirt! Or else X will take back what he said about you being a Maverick Hunter!" he snorted happily hearing footsteps rush up from behind the door and buttons being pressed. the sound of Axl's whining was heard as well.

"No! Zero! X Wouldn't do that! He said that he.. " Axl stepped out quickly, looking to everyone in surprise. His gaze shifted to X's who he now realized had nothing to do with this.

"Zero, you lied! You said that X was going to-"

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But it was the only way to get you to come now, eh? Well now. Don't you look adorable? It certaintly fits you Axl. Don't you think?" Zero grabbed Axl with one hand, leaning against him so he couldn't run back into his room.

"See? I am sure everyone else here thinks you look just as good. What do you all say?"

Axl could tell everyone was trying to avoid from laughing. The costume seemed to much. And he knew his voice was not helping.

Unfortunately for him,Axl was very capable of blushing.Feeling the heat in his cheeks, he quickly turned away.

Kurai tapped Korosa and X pointing to the fidgeting reploid infront of them.

"Hey check it out guys. Axl really fits his costume now. He is blushing red. Does that mean it will go to his nose now too?" Kurai held his stomache and laughed, eyes closed almost falling to the floor.

"Now fox..Be careful. Wouldn't want to pick up any hairballs, so calm down." Korosa looked over to Kurai slowly, kicking him quickly, making him fall to the ground.

The laughing kitsune was quickly silenced, holding his stomache, glaring up at his partner.

"Ooh I hate you.."

"I wouldn't have it any other way.." he countered.

Axl didn't seem to find any of this funny at all. He stayed against the wall, hiding his face, hearing a scrape against the it. His eyes traveled upward, seeing the antlers on his head hit against it, traveling up to the alarm. If it was enough to do that..Then..

"Uh oh.." he winced hearing the alarm ring through the halls,making everyone scramble and hurry one way and another.

Being Rudolph the red nosed reindeer for Halloween was not going to be an easy task for him. And they still had the whole night ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four hunters decided after fixing up the alarm and settling down the rest of the reploids in the base, it would be a good chance to try something new. Something they all have never tried before. With one exception.

"Trick or treating is fun. Why,one time I was going as Dracula.I met the cutest girl. She was being a cheerleader. Or rather, she might of just been a cheerleader using her uniform as a costume. I wonder what school she came from? Wow.. If I could find her school I would certaintly love to take her to one of the dances. Well now of course I would have to get in the school. But I am good at stealth missions. But then again. I wouldn't have to do that. I would have to enroll in the school. But I would have to-

"Is there a point to this Fantasy,fox"? Korosa called out from behind him, walking down the street, sighing heavily watching small kids run in opposite directions,screaming about a real Gundam being in the neighborhood. Others just cried, calling out to thier Mothers. Korosa, either way hated kids. He couldn't stand them. They were so loud and annoying. They complained about everything and could sometimes be brutally honest. Which was not always a good thing.

"Oooh Mommy look! A giant Lego!" a little girl cried out with long black hair.She pointed skipping along, before giggling with her friends beginning her story about the horrid Biscuit Buster Man on Halloween.

Korosa watched the girl for a short while before looking to Kurai, who kept walking.

"Yes you drunken geezer. There is a point. Trick or treating is fun! Now everyone..Let's pick a door and get some candy..But Axl..don't blind anyone with that nose of yours.."

Axl narrowed his eyes, his cheeks puffing up,putting his hands to his nose which hid the false one.

"Its not my fault Zero bought this embarassing costume. Just because he wanted to be something weird doesn't mean I wanted to be! I wanted to be.. a.. well. I wanted to be a pirate!"

The group stopped,all staring at him oddly before walking ahead mumbling amongst eachother.

Axl blinked and tilted his head a few times before walking along as well, huffing.

"What did I say wrong? Hey guys! What's wrong with pirates? I can be one! I can!"

He sighed, hurrying along to catch up with the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1'st Attempt.

"Trick or Treat!" They all chanted, standing in the doorway holding the bags. Each of them had special candy bags. X held up a large white bag ,an overly large peace symbol on the front. Zero insisted on just using a pillowcase. Korosa merely opened his supposed cockpit for being a Gundam and let that be his holding place for the candy.Axl used a normal pumpkin basket. And Kurai, being the little flirt that he was, opened his mouth and pointed to his tongue, hoping the one girl who opened the door would kindly place the candy there.

"Ahh what a freak!" she looked to Kurai before closing the door quickly, leaving them standing there. Everyones eyes immediatly turned to him.

"Now come on.. I did not do that. Axl..You know that girl was just being mean. She just..doesn't like kitties.."

Zero pointed his finger again.

"Ha! You admitted it! Your a kitty!"

"No! Damn you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2nd Attempt.

Trick or Treat!" The same chant rang through the doorway, the hunters standing perfectly still.

A small child looked up at them with bright eyes.

"Ooh Big Trick or treaters! Mommy! Big trick or treaters are here!"

X couldn't help but chuckle hearing the girl add the 'or' into the title of tricker treaters.

The Mother walked alongside her daughter and tilted her head to the side, before nodding happily to her.

"Oooh yes honey. Very big tricker treaters. Well then..Let's get them candy." She picked up a big bucket handing it to the little girl who dug along in it and carefully walked up to the hunters, giggling.

"One for the potty!" she looked to X dropping a lollipop inside his bag.

"One for the silly reindeer,Rudolph." Her little hands held a chocolate bar, dropping it in the basket.

"And then one for the scary Robot of the future." she dug in her bucket pulling out a package of bubble gum, placing it in the 'cockpit'.

"Then.one for the rich cow.." she giggled happily pulling out a package of skittles,letting it drop all the way in Zero's pillowcase.

Kurai rubbed his hands together and hopped up and down in glee.

'That little girl got most of the costumes wrong. She just might call me something even better.'

"And now..one for the pretty kitty." Her bright eyes looked into his, before she dropped a pack of peanut butter cups in Kurai's newly found paper bag they had picked up in a 99 cent store.

Kurai twitched and watched the girl, forcing a smile, before turning and walking from the doorstep, hearing the others say the thank you's and other pleasantries.

"Ah now. Not only is Kurai a kitty. he is a pretty kitty. And remember what I told you about little children right, Kurai? They are..brutally honest." Korosa chuckled walking down the steps.

"Ooh Korosa shut up..I hate you.."

"Ah that's what I like to hear.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Attempt.

"Trick or Treat!" The same chant once again sounded. They were met with deadly silence for a few moments before the old woman standing there, squinted and put one hand to her ear.

"Harry? Harry is that you? Now you know I am hard at hearing! Speak up boy!"

Zero snickered watching the woman, X taking a step closer.

"Um.. no Ma'am.. we are.. well um. tricker treating.. and well-

"Harry! Don't.. Dont you fuss at me boy! I told you to get three boxes of my favorite bran cereal! Now I won't be hearing any excuses, you hear me? Harry? Harry?"

Axl blinked, tilting his head watching the old woman yell and bicker at X. She was obviously hard at hearing and her vision wasn't all to good either.

"No ma'am see we are-

"Oh Harry you lazy boy! I should tell your Mother about this. She wouldn't be to pleased with you Harry...oooh Harry ..have you gained some weight? Now then boy.. I don't want you turning into plump little lad, you hear me? I should tell your Mother to put you on a diet. What's your Mom's number again, Harry?"

X swallowed hard and put one hand to the back of his head and sighed.

"Um Well I-

"Wait a minute Harry.. wait a minute. Let me get my good glasses now." The old woman, leaned over from the door, picking up a pair of glasses from a table and placing them on her eyes, adjusting them.

"Now then..Harry? Harry? Why..oh my..Who are you all?" She looked to them all,holding her cane firmly.

Zero cleared his throat and waddled a little closer.

"Um.. Ma'am we are Mav-

"Ooh you took that little boy didn't you! That poor Harry! Evil spirits! You give him back!" the woman raised her cane and hit Zero over the head, backing up after.

Zero winced, holding his head and crying out.

"Oh Oww! Geez! What was that for! Lady I was just-

"Get back! What have you done to Harry!" she hit X over the head afterwards, raising the cane up again.

"Evil spirits! Get back! You bring back Harry!"

Kurai chuckled watching, looking over to Korosa.

"Ah wow. Look at that? Korosa? Want to go marry that lady? You are old enough you old fogey! Maybe you should- Ow!"

Kurai held his head ,scowling over at the woman and backing up.

"Lady! stop! We don't know any Harry!" Kurai cried out again, getting hit over the head once more.

Korosa turned lightly, walking away from the door calmly along with Axl who snickered, watching the other three get beaten by the old woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the few tries they had with going door to door. The Hunters all agreed it would be best if they all just partied with the rest of the them at the base. The only candy they had gotten was from the small child who had used her own version of what the costumes were supposed to be.

Zero sat down at the table with Axl who held a bottle in his hand, hiccuping.

"Wow.. Z-Zero..this is really good!"

"Yeah I know, buddy. Don't tell X I gave you some of that sake. It wasn't like it was _that_ much"

But Zero I had about-"

"ssh..Don't say anything out loud."

Axl hiccuped again and put his head on the table before chewing lazily on the chocolate bar he was given. He nibbled at the tip before looking down past the bar.

"Wow.. I..I have a hoof!"

Zero tilted his head and looked down and shook his head.

"Um.. yeah Axl.. Your costume..its-

"I have a hoof! My hand..my hand..is so...awesome..." He chuckled happily before nibbling at his candy bar again, while Zero slurped up some sake taking little chews on his skittles.

"Poor kid.. "

Kurai scoured the base party room, looking for any girls who were single.

"I will have a girlfriend by the end of this night! Who here wants to date a handsome kitsune reploid like myself! He winked a bit,letting a grin show,one sharp tooth showing.

All the girls seemed to have a guy and didn't answer except one.

"Ooh hi there Kurai! I will go out with you! But first you know..You have to help me with this data I'm having trouble analyzing. And then..then We should go ice skaiting some time during christmas. Speaking of Christmas,you know what I want? I want a kitty! One that looks like your costume!"

Kurai screamed, struggling to get away from the perky navigator Pallete, Feeling her drag him farther away from the group to chat about data and such. While she tugged at his tail, he reached in his paper bag and nibbled unhappily at his peanut butter cup, grumbling the rest of the way.

"I am not a kitty..I am not a kitty..not a kitty.."

Korosa glared down at a little girl who continously poked at him.

"What's your name..?" She giggled, walking around from side to side.

"hn" He kept his arms crossed, head down.

"Aww.. 'hn' can't be your name! That's to short!"

"What are you doing here anyways? This party is for adults." He grumbled, shifting his weight a little.

The little girl huffed and went against the wall crossing her arms.

"I can do this too, you know. And I am here because Miss Navigator Alia is friends with my mommy,so she got invited along with me!"

"...Oh..."

She hopped up and down after, smiling and walking back infront of him.

"So what's your name?"

"...Korosa..."

"Ooh Korosa! That name is pretty! Korosa Korosa!" she skipped around him, singing happily,eyes closed.

Korosa muttered more unpleasant things,staying against the wall,putting his arm inside of his chest compartment, pulling out the package of bubble gum. He unwrapped a piece, gently putting it in his mouth, before looking down to the girl.

"If I give you the rest of this.. Will you go away..?" he asked unhappily, chewing on the gum.

She hopped up infront of him and nodded.

"Oooh yes yes!"

He smirked and knelt down, placing the package gently in her hands,before leaning against the wall in relaxation, watching the little child run off.

"hmm..this gum..is really good." he continued chewing, keeping his eyes closed.

X walked through the party, trying to see if he could find Alia around.

"Um..a-anyone seen Alia?" He winced knocking over another hunter and a tray of Halloween cookies on a table at the same time.

"Oh.. um sorry. Alia!" X shuffled through the crowd, stumbling ever so often before reaching the blonde navigator, who was now dressed as a fairy for the night.

"Oh..Hello X. Is something wrong? I love your costume!" she giggled, looking him up and down, making him blush.

"Thanks A-Alia." he let his gaze drop to the floor,before hearing her speak again.

"Hmm I would ask you to dance.. But your costume isn't really fit to do that. So.. Want to go get some coffee from the coffee machine...? It's in the kitchen in the back and we can talk for a little while? I know how much you love your coffee."

X felt a smile creep onto his lips,nodding and looking up.

"Yes, Alia. That sounds really nice right now. Ready when you are." He said with a somewhat relieved tone..

The exhausted Maverick Hunter didn't much feel like any candy, so he decided to hand his lollipop over to a girl who had seemed to have made a catchy tune up about Korosa. Taking Alia's hand nervously, they walked in the back prepared for the ever so familiar coffee break they always had together.

Back at the Sake Table...

"Zero..my h-hand is..awesome.."

"I know kid..I know.." Zero sighed and shook his head before leaning against Axl, hiccuping.

"Happy Halloween man.."

"Happy H-Halloween Zero..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidet: Well I don't really know how good that came out.I know the grammar is horrible as usual..its not my specialty at all But I hope it was good. Please..no flames. Yes.. Cammy made a small appearance in there if you all didn't see. No it wasn't that girl at the end in the party. Cammy made a very small cameo is all I hope you all enjoyed. And I do hope that I portrayed Kurai and Korosa well. Oh..Kurai knows that his name is often used for girls. But me and him can't see it any other way! Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
